Ärzteverschwörung
Die Ärzteverschwörung (russisch: ???? ?????? (Ärzteaffäre), ?????-????????? (Ärzte (als) Saboteure) oder ?????-?????? (Ärzte (als) Mörder) war eine angebliche Verschwörung um die Führung der Sowjetunion um Josef Stalin auszuschalten. Nach dem Tod Stalins im Mai 1953 gaben die neuen Sowjetführer zu, dass es sich um eine vorgeschobene Verdächtigung gehandelt habe. Hintergrund Im Verlauf des Kalten Krieges und nachdem sich Israel mit dem Westen verbündet hatte, löste das sowjetische Regime 1948 das Jüdische Antifaschistische Komitee auf und setzte eine antisemitische Kampagne gegen sogenannte wurzellose Kosmopoliten in Gang. In einer öffentlichen Konferenz im November 1952, die den Prager Prozess gegen die Gruppe um Rudolf Slánský zum Thema hatte, gab Klement Gottwald, der Präsident der Tschechoslowakei bekannt: „Während der Untersuchung entdeckten wir, wie Verrat und Spionage die Reihen der kommunistischen Partei unterwandern. Ihr Ziel ist der Zionismus“. (Prawda 21. November, 1952). Einer der Anklagepunkte gegen Slánský war, „er habe aktive Schritte unternommen“, Gottwalds Leben mit der Hilfe „handverlesener Ärzte aus dem feindlichen Lager zu verkürzen“. Am 3. Dezember wurden 13 ehemalige kommunistische Führer der Tschechoslowakei, 11 von ihnen waren Juden, hingerichtet. In einer Sitzung des Politbüros am 1. Dezember 1952 erklärte Stalin: „Jeder Jude ist ein Nationalist und ein möglicher Agent des amerikanischen Geheimdiensts“. (Festgehalten vom stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden des Ministerrats der UdSSR Wladimir A. Malischew). Ein Tagesordnungspunkt der Versammlung des Präsidiums der KPdSU am 4. Dezember war „Die Situation im Ministerium für Staatssicherheit und die Sabotage in den Reihen der medizinisch Tätigen“. Er wurde von Stalin und dem stellvertretenden Minister für Staatssicherheit, S. A. Goglidze vorgebracht. „Ohne mich“, behauptete Stalin, „würde das Land zerstört werden, da Sie unfähig sind, Feinde zu erkennen.“ Ein Ergebnis dieser Sitzung war eine Entscheidung, alle Geheimdienste und Dienste der Gegenspionage unter dem Dach des russischen Militär-Geheimdienstes GRU zu vereinen. Mit der Leitung wurde S. I. Ogolzow beauftragt, der später angeklagt werden sollte, 1948 die Ermordung von Solomon Michoels in Auftrag gegeben zu haben. Ein Artikel in der Prawda Am 13. Januar 1953 wurden einige der angesehensten und bekanntesten Ärzte der UdSSR angeklagt an einer riesigen Verschwörung beteiligt zu sein, die sich zum Ziel gesetzt hätte, die oberste sowjetische Politik- und Militärführung zu vergiften. Die Prawda, das Zentralorgan der KPdSU berichtete von den Anschuldigungen unter der Schlagzeile „Bösartige Spione und Mörder unter der Maske Akademischer Ärzte“http://www.cyberussr.com/rus/vrach-ubijca-e.html (Übersetzter Artikel der Prawda vom 13. Januar 1953, engl.): :''„Die Mehrheit der Mitglieder dieser Terroristengruppe ... wurden von amerikanischen Geheimdiensten gekauft. Sie wurden von einer Zweigstelle der Amerikanischen Geheimdienste, einer internationalen jüdischen bourgeois-nationalistischen Organisation namens American Jewish Joint Distribution Committee (Joint) angeworben. Das schmutzige Gesicht dieser zionistischen Spionageorganisation, die ihre bösartigen Handlungen hinter der Maske der Wohltätigkeit versteckte, ist nun vollständig zum Vorschein gekommen. Die Demaskierung einer Bande von Gift verabreichenden Ärzten stellt einen schweren Schlag gegen die internationale jüdisch-zionistische Organisation dar.“ Unter anderen berühmten Namen, die genannt wurden, waren Solomon Michoels (Schauspieler und Direktor am Staatlichen Jüdischen Theater Moskau und Vorsitzender des Jüdischen Antifaschistischen Komitees, auf Stalins Befehl im Januar 1948 umgebracht http://www.mk.ru/numbers/1806/article60646.htm der als "gutbekannter jüdischer bourgeoiser Nationalist" bezeichnet wurde, Dr. Boris Schimeljowitsch (ein ehemaliger Oberster Chirurg der roten Armee und Direktor des Botkin-Krankenhauses), Miron Wowsi (Stalins Leibarzt und ein Bruder Michoels'), Jakow Etinger (ein weltbekannter Kardiologe), A. Feldman (HNO-Arzt), A. Grinschtein (Neuropathologe), Boris Kogan (Therapeut), Michail Kogan, I. Jegorow und W. Winogradow. Bis auf zwei waren alle von ihnen Juden. Die Liste der angeblichen Opfer der Verschwörung enthält hochrangige Amtsträger wie Andrei Schdanow, Alexander Schtscherbakow, die Marschälle der Sowjetunion Alexander Wassilewski, Leonid Goworow und Iwan Konew, General Schtemenko, Admiral Lewtschenko und andere. Verhaftungen Anfänglich gab es 37 Verhaftungen, doch diese Zahl wuchs schnell in die Hunderte. Sowjetische Juden wurden reihenweise entlassen, verhaftet, in Lager geschickt oder hingerichtet. Dies wurde von Schauprozessen und antisemitischer Propaganda in den staatlichen Massenmedien begleitet. Die Prawda veröffentlichte einen von vielen angesehenen Personen der Sowjetunion (auch Juden) unterschriebenen Brief mit heftigen Verurteilungen der Verschwörung. Am 9. Februar 1953 ereignete sich auf dem Gelände der sowjetischen Botschaft in Israel eine Explosion und am 11. Februar brach die UdSSR ihre diplomatischen Beziehungen mit dem jüdischen Staat ab (im Juli wurden sie wieder aufgenommen). Am 12. Februar wurde Maria Weizmann, Ärztin in Moskau und Schwester des ersten israelischen Präsidenten Chaim Weizmann, der 1952 verstorben war, verhaftet. Außerhalb von Moskau gab es schnell ähnliche Anschuldigungen. In der Ukraine beispielsweise wurde eine angeblich vom Endokrinologen Viktor Kogan-Jasnyj (der erste, der in der UdSSR Diabetes mit Insulin behandelte und damit Tausende rettete) angeführte Ärzteverschwörung aufgedeckt. 36 Verschwörer wurden dort verhaftet. Die mittlerweile geöffneten Unterlagen der KGB-Archive belegen, dass Stalin die gesammelten Untersuchungergebnisse an Georgi Malenkow, Nikita Chruschtschow und andere mögliche Opfer der Ärzteverschwörung weitergab. (Bericht der Iswestija, 1989, S.155; auch Istochnik, 1997, S. 140/141). Albert Einstein, Winston Churchill und andere Würdenträger sandten verurteilende Telegramme an das sowjetische Außenministerium und forderten eine Untersuchung der Vorfälle. Am 1. März 1953 erkundigte sich Josef Stalin persönlich nach dem Stand der Vorbereitungen des Ärzte-Prozesses. Eine Beschleunigung des Verfahrens konnte er aber nicht mehr erreichen, da er am Abend des selben Tages einen Schlaganfall erlitt, worauf am 2. März ein weiterer Schlaganfall folgte. Stalin starb an den Folgen der Schlaganfälle am Abend des 5. März 1953 um 21:30 Uhr in Kunzewo. Hätte Stalin länger gelebt, es wäre der sichere Tod der Kreml-Ärzte gewesen. Stalins Tod und die Folgen Nach dem Tod Stalins am 5. März 1953 gab die neue Führung zu, dass die Vorwürfe gänzlich von Stalin und seinen Seilschaften erfunden worden waren. Der Fall wurde am 31. März vom Chef des NKWD und Innenminister Lawrenti Berija niedergeschlagen und am 3. April sprach das Präsidium der KPdSU die Verhafteten offiziell frei. Dem obersten Untersuchenden des NKWD, M. Rjumin, wurde vorgeworfen, für die Erfindung der Verschwörung verantwortlich zu sein, er wurde in der Folge verhaftet und hingerichtet. Boris Kogans Sohn Leonid erinnert sich daran, dass sein Vater bei der Heimkehr fragte, um was es sich bei Joint eigentlich handle. Der Streit um den „zweiten Holocaust“ Von einigen Forschern wird behauptet, dass das Szenario der Ärzteverschwörung an frühere Stalinsche Säuberungen der späten 1930er Jahre erinnere und dass der Plan, einen Teil der Bevölkerung aufgrund ihrer ethnischen Zugehörigkeit zu deportieren, ähnlichen vorangegangenen Deportationen gleiche. Demzufolge gehen sie davon aus, dass Stalin ein die ganze Sowjetunion umfassendes Pogrom vorbereitet habe, um zu beenden, was Hitler begonnen hatte, und nur sein Tod die Ausführung dieses Plans vereitelt habe. Diese Meinung sehen sie gestützt durch die Erinnerungen und späteren Zeugenaussagen von Zeitgenossen, wie Andrei Sacharow, Anastas Mikojan, Nikolai Bulganin, Jewgeni Tarle, Ilja Ehrenburg, und Weniamin Kawerin. Mit dieser Beweisführung gibt es viele Probleme, da die Erinnerungen von Bulganin nicht vorliegen. Es gibt lediglich die Behauptungen von Jakow Etinger (gleichnamiger Sohn eines der Ärzte), Bulganin habe ihm in Gesprächen von den Deportationsplänen erzählt. Die Veröffentlichung seiner Aktennotizen aus diesen Gesprächen blieb Etinger jedoch schuldig. Etingers Glaubwürdigkeit wurde in Frage gestellt, nachdem er behauptet hatte, er hätte erstmals einen Brief an die Pravda veröffentlicht, in dem zahlreiche jüdische Berühmtheiten eine Deportation verlangten. Die ursprünglichen zwei Versionen dieses Briefes waren jedoch in Istochnik und anderen Publikationen erschienen. (Vestnik, 14.3.2000: ?????? ?.?.????????? ? ?.?.??????? (russ.), Lechaim, Februar 2004: «???????» ?? ????? ??????? (russ.)). Es fehlte ihnen nicht nur jeglicher Hinweis auf einen Plan, die Juden nach Sibirien zu deportieren, sondern sie verlangten in Wirklichkeit nach der Gründung einer jüdischen Zeitung. Der tatsächliche Text des berühmten Briefes dient als Argument gegen die Existenz des Deportationsplanes. Zugleich kann der späteren Aussage von Weniamin Kawerin nicht vertraut werden, gibt er doch an, gebeten worden zu sein, diesen nicht-existenten Brief wegen der Deportation zu unterzeichnen. Es ist möglich, dass er einen Brief gesehen hat, sich an dessen Inhalt aber nach den vielen Jahren und unter dem Einfluss weitverbreiteter Gerüchte nicht mehr richtig erinnerte. Ilja Ehrenburgs Erinnerungen beinhalten nur einen Hinweis auf einen Brief an Stalin, der zusammen mit dem „Jüdischen Brief“ veröffentlich wurde, und ebenfalls keinen Hinweis auf die Deportation. Sacharow, Jakowlew und Tarlé benennen weder die Quellen ihrer Behauptungen noch behaupten sie, Augenzeugen gewesen zu sein. Die veröffentlichte Fassung der Memoiren von Mikojan enthält einen Satz über die geplante Deportation von Juden aus Moskau, aber es ist unbekannt, ob der ursprüngliche Text diesen Satz enthielt. Mitunter wird auch behauptet, dass ein Pamphlet „Weshalb die Juden aus den industriellen Gebieten des Landes umgesiedelt werden müssen“ mit einer Auflage von 1 Million Exemplaren verbreitet worden sei, jedoch wurde bis jetzt kein Exemplar gefunden. All dies und viele andere Tatsachen veranlassten Gennadij Kostirtschenko, der Stalins Antisemitismus erforscht hat, in seinem Artikel „Deportation – Mystifikation“ im russisch-jüdischen Magazin Lechaim (Lechaim, September 2004: ?????????? – ???????????? (russ.)) auszuführen, dass es keinen glaubwürdigen Beweis für die angeblichen Deportationspläne gebe, aber viele Beweise gegen sie. Andere Forscher teilen diese Ansicht, die Frage ist jedoch noch offen. Weblinks * The Soviet “Doctors' Plot”—50 years on by A Mark Clarfield (engl.) * Byelorussian Jewry and the Doctors' Plot, 1953 von Dr. Leonid Smilovitsky (engl.) * http://forum.grani.ru/jews/articles/eak/ Gruppenbild der Mitglieder des Jüdischen Antifaschistischen Komitees Literatur * Jonathan Brent, Vladimir Naumov: Stalin's Last Crime: The Plot Against the Jewish Doctors, 1948-1953. HarperCollins, New York 2003, ISBN 0-7195-5448-9 Category:VerschwörungstheorieCategory:Kommunismus